


consolatione

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brutal Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The aftermath of the horrifying incident was still lingering all around them. It was not only Michiru who requirecomfort, Comte certainly needed a fair amount of it himself after making her witness the darkest side of him.
Relationships: Comte/Michiru
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	consolatione

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation for: [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740504)  
> I'm emotional bcs I've been developing these two for almost a year, they never fails to give me feels xD  
> xoxo

The memories of a certain awful incident were something she won’t be able to forget in a long time. Michiru wished for the gruesome scene that kept replaying in her mind was simply a product of a nightmare — like now, she had just woken up and stared vacantly at the ceilings. The memory of necks broken, a head rolled off from the body, blood splattered against the abandoned building’s walls.

A lot of blood. Everywhere.

Blood that was not hers.

Purposefully, she blinked her eyes but the images won’t disappear, so she blinked again. The sight of a golden coat, glorious in the darkness as the figure ripped out the leader’s heart, the one who wounded her.

_Comte.. He did kill them all.._

As Michiru became more frustrated, she breathed deeply, closing her eyes to write off her uneasiness. Darkness filled her vision and another restless sleep took over.

The nightfall had approached when she woke up, the bedroom was lit by several victorian lamps that casted a soft glow. Roused from sleep, Michiru drank some water from the glass in her nightstand. As she sat up, the pain on her left thigh caused her to wince — the now bandaged stab wound.

The pain on her thigh seared through her entire leg when she stood up from the bed. Fortunately her hands caught the canopy bed’s column in time. A pained groan escaped her unbidden and desperate hands clung to the column as her support.

“Ma chérie!” A familiar voice broke the silence, at the same time when the door opened all of a sudden. Comte emerged and sped up to her side, steadying her.

Instinctively, she flinched. A dark voice in her mind told her: _These are the hands who killed those people — these are the hands of a killer, a monster._ “Stop, please.. No..” 

Surely, Comte heard her low murmur. His heart tugged painfully at the sight of the one most beloved to him to flinch in his hold. But he didn’t let her go. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose her at all. “Shall I remind you to not force yourself, the wound hasn’t recovered yet.” His soothing voice was close to her ear, his grip around her arms steady without the intention of letting go.

Dismissing those dark thoughts and regretting the words that slipped out — the words she intended to the voices in her head, not to Comte — she breathed out miserably. Michiru tried to straighten her legs after loosening her grip on the bed’s column. The pain was quite excruciating that she let out a gasp and swayed to the side.

Comte pulled and held her frame close against him. Warm and gentle. “Are you possibly afraid of me…?” His voice was a little strained.

Guilt invaded her heart in an iron grip to hear him saying those words, the strained voice. “No, what I meant was..” Michiru gulped, trying not to close her eyes to see the sight of the _massacre_ all over again. The onslaught of emotions danced across her eyes. “You didn’t have to murder them all, though, only one of them truly hurt me..”

He was left momentarily speechless. _Just how much the empathy you possessed? Boundless? Or love has blinded you this far?_ His arms around her tightened as he stood firmly, supporting her frame. The chuckle that left him was tinged with bitterness, because love did blind him enough to kill all those humans. “I thought..”

“Comte.” Michiru was able to smooth her features as she cut him off, peering up to him with a smile — the voice in her head might tell her to be afraid of him but her heart could never be. “The fact that I’m still standing here is a proof that I’m not afraid of you, and I will never feel that way.” Slender fingers clutched on the front of his coat, clinging as if he was everything. _He is everything to me._

His long fingers stroked her hair. “Perhaps you are correct. I shouldn’t. But what they did to you was unforgivable in these eyes of mine. To see you wounded was enough reason to end them all.”

Michiru smiled softly, “I must admit, some parts of me might be scared of you, and probably still is. Only because of who we are.” A short pause to give her a chance to smile stretched wider.

“Your survival instinct is certainly not wrong. Allow me to vow to you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, ma chérie. Alive.” He said, kissing her forehead as the words uttered.

Cheek against his chest, she buried her face there and closed her eyes to find that the horrible imagery had stopped haunting her mind. “I knew you would come for me.. I would’ve waited for as long as you needed to find me. And... You should know that I won’t give up. I would do my best to hang on, to stay alive.” Michiru chuckled breathlessly despite the pain on her left thigh, or the persistent aches all over her body. Despite the raw bruises of her wrists and ankles from being restrained for some time. “That’s my vow to you.”

A deep chuckle reverberated in his chest as a response to hers. “One vow amongst others that would come.”

Michiru pulled away slightly, tugging his collars down to kiss him on the lips. “I can’t wait to hear you say those other vows.”

He returned her kiss that filled his troubled heart with the deepest relief, before having to pull away to let the human girl breathe. “For now you mustn’t move too much or else, the wound won’t recover as fast as you would like to.” Comte carefully swept her into his arms. “I will inform Sebastian to bring in your dinner.”

Although as he headed to the chair, she shook her head with a slight fear reflected in her brown eyes, clutching onto him as her voice trembled. “Not the chair.” The memory was too fresh, being in a chair would remind her of the horrible times she endured under the torture from those people.

Therefore, he placed a kiss of apology on her head. “The bed, then.”

“Yes, sorry I’m being like this. It’s just..” Michiru swallowed the unnecessary ramblings and lifted her chin higher at Comte. “I’ll get over it eventually.”

“You are safe now, remember that for me?”

“Of course.” With a small, tentative smile, she gave him a nod as he placed her down to sit on the edge of her bed. “I’m safe because you’re here.”

His heart filled with pride and love, so immense that it took everything from him to not rain kisses over her. For now, she must recover first. “I will return in a moment, you must eat some dinner to help you recover.” Comte said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before stepping away from her.

“Comte..” Michiru called out in a soft voice, then smiling so sweetly. “I didn’t tell them anything, I never would endanger you and others here.”

“I won’t expect any less from you, Michiru.” He uttered her name earnestly, as earnest as the smile he gave her — it was one of her traits that drew his heart to hers. His eyes drank in the sight of her, looking frail in her weakened and wounded state, but her heart was definitely not fragile. Reluctantly, Comte left the room, having a difficult time to leave her even just for a moment.

As the door closed behind him, he leaned against it for a second — breathing out a silent sigh as concern grew in his features. Michiru might put a brave face now, but he heard her sobbing in her sleep earlier, whether from the pain or her instinctual fear.

Amongst everything else, Comte did not regret having all of them murdered by his own hands. They deserved it from what they put her through, and hurting _her_.

The only one he truly adored and loved.

A fragile, lovely human girl.


End file.
